


The Demons We're Made Of

by Comebackassholes (dimpled_halo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, I will update the tags as I post, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Rebuilding the Hale House, Scenting, Summer Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/Comebackassholes
Summary: “You’re going back to Beacon Hills,” she says. It isn’t a question. This last year they’ve gotten to know each other all over again, maybe even better than before. So Cora knows him, knows the way he thinks without having to ask Derek what’s on his mind.Derek nods. He knows he doesn’t have to explain anything to her because they’ve talked about this before. It was just a matter of time.-Derek and Cora go to South America after defeating the Alpha Pack. A year later, Derek returns to Beacon Hills with the promise to rebuild the Hale house to keep his family's legacy alive. What Derek doesn't expect is to find love again, least of all with Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Sterek fic. I've had this idea cooking up in my brain and I just had to get it down. 
> 
> I don't have a timeline to when I'll be done, but I'm working on it almost every day so I'll update when I can. Thanks so much to Sid for being and awesome beta and cheerleader. You're amazing!
> 
> The title of the fic comes from the song Hold on by Chord Overstreet. I have a playlist for this fic which I need to update so I'll post that soon as well.
> 
> Get ready for a bumpy ride!

Watching Cora smile is still an unfamiliar sight, even though it’s been nearly a year since she met Alonzo. It’s been ages since Derek has attended a mating ceremony, and getting to witness his sister - the only family he has left - promising to love someone forever makes something deep inside of him ache. It’s an emptiness he’s never really noticed before, but now more than ever it becomes painfully obvious. 

Alonzo is a good guy. He’s the alpha of a well established and strong pack here in La Paz, Bolivia, and Derek is comforted by the fact that his sister will be taken care of. And happy. Getting to see Cora get her happily ever after makes giving up his alpha powers to save his sister completely worth it. 

During the reception, Derek approaches his sister with a smile on his face. She gazes at him, her eyes bright as he extends his arm.

“May I have this dance?”

Cora rolls her eyes as she takes his hand because at the end of the day, it’s still Cora. A slow song Derek doesn’t recognize comes on as he leads his sister to the dancefloor. People around them dance as the party dies down and some guests have started to leave. Derek takes it all in. Bolivia has been a great escape from the chaos that always seems to follow them in Beacon Hills, but Derek thinks he’s ready to go back.

Maybe it’s because Cora’s mated and he might want to someday have that too. He’s always wanted to rebuild their old house. The last bits that remained were torn down at Derek’s request, not wanting anyone vandalizing it while he was away. Someday he hopes it will be filled with happy memories instead of the painful ones that still give him nightmares to this day.

He looks at his sister who is already staring back at him. Her lips curve into a small smile and her face tilts, considering him.

“You’re going back to Beacon Hills,” she says. It isn’t a question. This last year they’ve gotten to know each other all over again, maybe even better than before. So Cora knows him, knows the way he thinks without having to ask Derek what’s on his mind. 

Derek nods. He knows he doesn’t have to explain anything to her because they’ve talked about this before. It was just a matter of time. The song ends and Cora raises herself on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Derek can feel the lipstick imprinting on his cheek, but he doesn’t care. 

“You better make sure there’s a room for me and Alonzo to stay in when we come visit,” she tells him.

Derek wraps his arms around her, inhaling her scent. Even though she’s mated and part of another pack she still smells like _his_ _pack_. God, he’s going to miss her. He kisses her on top of the head before pulling away.

“I will. Promise.” 

She smiles, seeming satisfied. Cora runs her hand from his neck to his shoulder, scenting him one last time.

“Be safe, Der. Call me when you get there.”

Derek turns and starts walking away, but when he gets to the edge of the dancefloor he looks over his shoulder one last time. Cora is watching him, she grins and waves. He waves back, turningto leave, passing Alonzo on his way out. Derek pats him on the arm.

“Take good care of my sister.”

“Always,” Alonzo says without hesitation. Derek squeezes his arm one last time before heading out. 

When the fresh air hits when he steps outside, Derek takes a deep breath. He’s going to miss this wonderful country and the memories he shared with Cora and the Ortiz pack. There is something inside of him that knows moving back to Beacon Hills is the right decision. His instincts have never let him down, so Derek isn’t going to doubt it now. 

He has no idea what kind of state Beacon Hills is in. After defeating the alpha pack, he and Cora packed up and left. Derek never looked back. 

Derek shifts into his beta form and runs through the forest, needing to feel the Bolivian air one last time. Hales are born werewolves, and those who become alphas have been known to turn into actual wolves. His mother, Talia, was one and everyone respected the hell out of her. 

When Derek was alpha he was never able to shift into a wolf. Maybe because he took the power from Peter and it wasn’t passed down to him like it was to Laura. His older sister’s wolf form had black fur with white paws. Either way, it doesn’t matter. Derek is a beta, his eyes will always be bright blue, and he’s more than okay with it. When he felt the alpha power leave him to heal Cora, a part of him felt relieved because he no longer had to carry that burden. Being alpha brought him nothing but more loss and guilt. He prefers being a beta and being part of a pack than dealing with the pressures that come with being alpha. 

Scott had the potential of becoming a good alpha. Derek didn’t stick around long enough to see what kind of alpha he’d become, but even before his eyes turned red he was a leader. A good one. Derek wouldn’t mind being part of Scott’s pack. He only hopes they’re willing to accept him.

There is a buzz beneath Derek’s skin when he steps off the plane in San Francisco. It’s similar to when he was younger and still trying to control his shift, his entire being tingling trying to fight his instincts. He’s not shifting now though.

The air smells different than it did in La Paz, perhaps because he’s in a different country. Derek gets a rental and makes the two hour drive to his hometown. The sun is setting on the horizon, the sky a beautiful shade of pink and purple. He’s not sure yet how he feels when he sees the “Welcome to Beacon Hills” sign. It’s not like he was expecting to feel anything different, but maybe he thought there would be a sense of coming home settling in his chest. 

For so long this town has meant nothing but painful memories and fighting for survival. Maybe he’s crazy to step foot in this place again, but Beacon Hills has been Hale Pack territory for centuries. While he may not be alpha anymore, Derek still wants to keep his family’s legacy alive instead of letting it die with the fire. It’s the least he could do for his family.

When Derek and Laura lived in New York, she talked about coming back someday. He used to think she was crazy, even begged her not to go back. But now, looking back, he understands where Laura was coming from. 

It’s nightfall by the time he pulls up to the loft. The building is dark, no sign of life inside. Derek doesn’t hear any heartbeats. The people that rent from him on the first floor must not be home. 

His footsteps echo as he takes the stairs to the second floor. Derek unlocks the deadbolt and gets hit with the stale air of the space. Maybe he should have hired someone to come open the windows every once in a while, but it’s too late for that now. After dropping his suitcase by the door, he unlatches the windows and the cool air instantly makes the atmosphere of the loft better. 

Derek spends time removing the sheets from the furniture. At least he had the mind to do that before leaving, avoiding a year’s worth of dust from accumulating on his belongings. He spends time cleaning up, sweeping the rest of the dust from the floor and countertops. 

The sound of his stomach growling makes him check the time. It’s nearly midnight. The fridge is obviously empty and Derek really doesn’t want to go into town and run into anyone right now. He’s just not in the mood to deal with people yet. His hunger wins through, and he reluctantly takes his keys and wallet back to the rental to make his way toward the 24-hour food mart. 

Thankfully, it looks pretty empty except for a few employees sitting at the cash register staring at their phones not even paying him any mind. Derek is okay with that. He takes a shopping cart and peruses the aisles to get everything he needs. It’s not like he’s got anywhere to be, he might as well stock up to avoid coming back so soon. For a while he gets lost in his own world, piling his cart with food. He is a werewolf after all, with the appetite of three humans combined. 

Before he rounds the cereal aisle, he smells a familiar scent that makes his nostrils flare instinctively and his eyes flash. Scott McCall is reaching for a box of Frosted Flakes with a basket hanging off his arm. He’s by himself, which almost never happened. Derek remembers the alpha always being accompanied by his best friend or his girlfriend. He notices the moment Scott recognizes Derek’s scent, his nostrils flare and his head snaps up, eyes flashing scarlet red. 

“Derek?” Scott asks even though he’s standing right in front of him. Maybe he thinks he’s dreaming or something. It’s Beacon Hills, Derek wouldn’t be surprised if there were shapeshifters who can take the shape of anyone around.

Derek nods, “Scott.”

Scott grins, setting his basket on the floor and running into Derek’s arms. It catches him off guard. It’s not like they left things on bad terms, quite the opposite actually. Scott becoming a true alpha made Derek’s decision to leave Beacon Hills easier, knowing there was someone to watch over the town. Though it’s still a bit unsettling, getting hugged by Scott. They were never close enough to greet each other via hugs, but Derek finds that he doesn’t mind it so much. 

Instinctively he sniffs Scott’s hair, re-familiarizing himself with the alpha’s scent. It’s welcoming, comfortable.

“I didn’t know you were back!” Scott says when he pulls away to get a better look at him. 

Derek shrugs, “I just got here a few hours ago. Came to stock my fridge.”

“Oh wow. How’s Cora?”

Derek can’t help but grin thinking about his sister. “She’s good. Mated to a nice alpha in Bolivia.”

Scott’s eyes go wide. “That’s great. I’m glad to hear it.” The alpha runs a hand through his hair. “How long are you visiting for? We should hang out, the pack misses you.”

There’s something about Scott’s words that tug at Derek’s heart. He talks about the pack like they’re Derek’s pack too. Like Scott has always considered him part of the pack. It makes him swallow hard.

“I’m actually back for good.” He doesn’t know why he doesn’t tell Scott about his plans for the Hale house, but a part of him wants to keep that information a secret for now. Plus, he doesn’t want Scott to feel like he’s trying to take over his territory. Werewolves can get protective and feel threatened over something like that. 

Scott’s face lights up. “That’s great! You came just in time, actually. We’re graduating from high school on Saturday. We’re having a party at my house and since it’s also the full moon we’re all going for a run as soon as the moon rises. You should come!”

Derek almost automatically declines the invitation but then he pauses. He came back to Beacon Hills to reestablish his roots and part of that will consist of him being part of a pack again. It wouldn’t be wise to turn down Scott’s offer and miss on the opportunity to bond with the rest of the pack members. Besides, the last thing Derek wants to do is become an omega. Even though Derek wanted a little bit of time to settle in before people knew he was in town, he figures there’s no time like the present. So he smiles, showing his teeth and everything.

“I’d love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Derek lets himself sleep in until nearly noon. He’d gone for a run after he’d come back from the store, needing to feel the grass and dirt beneath his feet, smelling the earth. His inner wolf preened running through the familiar trail, the wind blowing through his hair. Derek even caught a squirrel in celebration, a sort of welcome home gift to himself. 

There are some things he wants to do differently than when he was last here. Being away has helped Derek let go of a lot of the anger he had since the fire. It’s not completely gone, because he’s not perfect, so there are still a few traces of guilt. But he doesn’t want to let his emotions dictate his life like they used to. It hadn’t been too bad back in Bolivia with Cora, but again, he was thousands of miles away in a foreign country. Now that he’s in Beacon Hills he wants to really put that to the test. He knows it won’t be easy, but he’s more than willing to try.

Derek puts the pot of coffee on before going to the bathroom to wash up. He’s wiping his face with a hand towel when his eyes flash. Derek’s heart stops, making him drop the towel and take a step back. 

His eyes are ruby red. 

This can’t be possible. Derek hasn’t killed any alphas that he knows of. Unless he happened to sleepwalk and kill Scott. His heart races as he stumbles to find his phone, dialing the alpha’s number.

“Hey Derek!”

Derek hangs up, squeezing the phone so hard that it shatters in his hands. There’s only one person in Beacon Hills who might be able to tell him what is happening. Shutting off the coffee pot and grabbing his keys, Derek makes his way over to the Vet Clinic. 

Deaton flashes a bright light against his eyes. He hums, but otherwise doesn’t give anything else away. It’s been almost twenty minutes since he burst through the doors asking for answers. After getting over his initial surprise at seeing Derek, Deaton got straight to work by examining him. 

Derek lets out a frustrated huff when the vet hums again. “Do you have any idea what it could be?”

Deaton stands back, considering him. “You’re an alpha. And yesterday your eyes were blue? Are you sure?”

Derek tries so hard not to roll his eyes. “Yes. I told you, my eyes were blue yesterday. I went to the store and then for a run when I got back to the loft.”

Deaton crosses his arms. “I’m just as stumped as you are, Derek. Let me do some research and see if I can find some answers. I’ll get back to you as soon as I know something.”

Derek sighs. “Fine. I’m going to get a phone today so I’ll call the office with my new number.”

Deaton nods as he leads Derek out. He tries to distract himself by going through the Dunkin Donuts drive through to get some coffee and a sandwich. To kill some time, he runs some errands. 

First, he drops off the car at the rental place and walks to the storage facility where his Camaro is parked. The smell of leather is welcoming when he sits in the driver's seat. Derek tightens his fists around the steering wheel, closing his eyes before starting the engine. 

It feels good to be behind the wheel of  _ his _ car. He takes the interstate and speeds down the road for miles with no destination. A part of him is scared of what being alpha again could mean. Last time Derek was an alpha, it was a disaster. He got two of his betas killed and he pushed the third one away to spare his life as well. Derek doesn’t know if he wants to have that sort of responsibility again. 

Brushing all thoughts aside, Derek continues to drive. Eventually he turns back around, making his way to another place he hasn’t been to in ages. He parks and makes the walk towards the location of the Hale family burial plots. Derek’s throat tightens when he stops in front of his mother’s plot. He sets his hand on top of the marble stone, closing his eyes.

_ I can’t do this, mom. I can’t be alpha again. I’ll never be like you or Laura. It can’t happen again. What should I do? Can this be a mistake? It has to be, right? Fuck. I don’t know what to do. I wish you were still here to tell me what I should do about all this.  _

Derek takes a deep breath. The wind blows a little harder and it almost feels like his mom is answering him.

_ Derek, you can do this. You were born for this. We all believe in you. Trust your instincts. We know you’ll know what to do when the time comes. We love you, baby. Make us proud.  _

He shudders, his skin prickling with goosebumps. That couldn’t have really been his mom, could it? Perhaps Derek just pictured what his mother would tell him if she were here. Yeah, that’s it. Derek kisses his fingers and lays them back on his mother’s headstone before turning to walk away. His mom always believed he could do so much more than Derek felt himself capable of. Derek doesn’t know why she always had so much faith in him. 

If he really is an alpha again, though, there is no way he’s going to fuck it up this time. He’ll die before he lets that happen.

After leaving the cemetery, Derek gets a new phone. Nothing too complicated, just a simple phone he can use to call and text. He calls Deaton’s office to give him his new number and see if he’s found anything. 

As Derek walks down the street back to his car he hears familiar laughter. His head snaps toward the sound. Across the street, Stiles is walking with a girl. She has long legs, caramel hair, and her arm through Stiles’. When they stop next to his jeep, she pushes him against the door and kisses him. 

Derek looks away, feeling like he’s intruding on a private moment and instead tries to make it to his car without being noticed. He’s not sure why, but seeing Stiles kissing someone makes Derek’s stomach sink. Brushing those feelings away, Derek gets in the Camaro and starts the engine, trying to pretend that he hasn’t seen Stiles Stilinski.

Derek is nervous.

It’s been over a year since he last saw the pack. At least, the people he remembers being part of Scott’s pack. He’s sure there will be some new faces and Derek has never been much of a people person. 

Someone knocks on his car window when he’s in the middle of taking a deep breath, making him jump. Scott is waving with a grin on the other side. Derek huffs and reluctantly opens the door.

“Are you going to be out here all night?” Scott teases.

Derek grimaces. “Sorry. It’s just… it’s been a long time is all.”

An understanding look crosses Scott’s face. “No worries, man. No one knows you’re here, so if you don’t feel comfortable you don’t have to come.”

Derek appreciates Scott for giving him an out, but he’s not going to take it. One way or another, he’s going to have to face everyone else so he might as well do it now.

“You didn’t tell them I was here?” Derek asks. He’s surprised Scott has kept it to himself.

Scott shrugs. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted people to know. It’s best for you to tell them anyway.”

Derek nods. “Thanks.” He grabs the box of cupcakes he’d bought at the grocery store on a whim. They’re red velvet with white frosting and have “Class of 2020” on them. 

“I didn’t want to come empty handed,” Derek explains, handing the cupcakes to Scott before shutting the car door. 

“Awesome, thanks!” Scott says, putting an arm around Derek’s shoulders and leading him toward the house. 

Instead of going through the front door, they walk on the side to the gate that leads to the backyard. Sheriff Stilinski is by the grill flipping burgers, Melissa is setting up the food table, and the rest of the people are littered around the yard. Some are sitting at one of the picnic tables, others are standing with red solo cups in their hands talking to each other. 

Derek notices a lot of familiar faces like Lydia, Allison, and - his heart twinges when his eyes fall on Isaac. Stiles is at one of the picnic tables, the girl from the other day latching onto his side. Jackson and Danny are pouring drinks by the food table next to a couple of people Derek’s never seen before. 

“Hey everyone, look who’s here!” Scott’s voice booms through the yard. Everyone’s attention falls on them and Derek’s eyes fall to the ground, not comfortable with the scrutiny. 

“Derek?” Stiles is the first to speak. His voice is deeper than the last time he saw him, it makes something inside of him shiver.

Derek clears his throat and pastes a smile on his face. This is his chance to show everyone he’s not the same angry Derek they all remember.

“Hi,” he says, waving an awkward hand. 

Stiles jumps out of the bench he was perched at, forgetting all about his companion. He stops only a couple of feet away, his eyes roaming around Derek the same way Scott had when he first saw him.

Stiles shoves him, catching Derek off guard. “You went off the grid without telling anyone, asshole.” He sounds angry, but it only lasts a few seconds before Stiles’ features soften and his lips curve into a smile. Before he knows it, Stiles’ arms are wrapped around Derek tight. “I missed you, big guy.”

Derek’s eyes close as Stiles’ breath tickles his ears. Again he’s surprised at being received with open arms. Eventually Derek hugs back, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling deeply. He smells like freshwater and citrus with hints of sweat that make the scent uniquely Stiles. When he realizes what he’s doing he pulls away as if he’s been burned. He doesn’t know why he did that.

“Sorry. Hey Stiles,” he says instead. Flashing another tentative smile. 

Stiles doesn’t seem to notice his slip or if he does he acts like nothing happened. Instead he pats Derek on the shoulder and pulls him in. 

“Come on, you have a lot to catch us up on.”

Stiles takes Derek around the yard, introducing him to all the people he’s never met. He tries his best to remember names but he honestly forgets after Liam because Stiles goes on a spiel about how Scott had accidentally bitten the young man while trying to save him from falling off the roof of the hospital. 

Melissa greets him with a warm smile and a hug. “Welcome back,” she says. He gets a pat on the shoulder from Noah Stilinski and a “Good to see you, kid.”

Derek gets dragged into Stiles’ table where Lydia, Jordan Parrish, Allison, and Stiles’ companion are sat. 

“You know most of these people,” Stiles begins. He turns to the girl who is staring at them, giving Derek a once over. There’s a little bit of bitterness and jealousy in her scent, but Derek doesn’t dwell on it. “This is Malia,” he gestures toward her.

Malia’s lips curve into a careful smile, like she’s only doing it to be polite. “Hey,” she says, giving him a curt nod.

Stiles looks to Derek, laughing nervously. Thankfully, whatever that was gets interrupted by Melissa who lets the group know that the food is ready which gets all the hungry teenagers out of their seats and making a line at the food table. 

Derek follows the crowd and Lydia wraps an arm around his waist in greeting. They eat and catch up. The amount of information Derek gets throughout the evening is a bit overwhelming. 

Beacon Hills has had its fair share of supernatural activity while Derek’s been away, but the pack has been handling it well. He’s surprised to hear about the Nogitsune possessing Stiles and causing all sorts of chaos. Derek can’t imagine Stiles being the bad guy, even if he was possessed by an evil spirit. 

Stiles gets up to grab a drink when it comes up and Derek can’t help but follow his movements. He sniffs the air and although it’s a mixture of everyone’s scents, he can still catch Stiles’. The sour smell of guilt wafts off him, along with a bit of shame. When Stiles eventually joins the group again he’s putting on a neutral front, but Derek can tell it’s just a facade. 

The closer it gets to moonrise, the more Derek’s instincts get stronger. It’s like his skin is getting too tight for his body, and his need to shift gets more and more overwhelming the later it gets. 

“Alright everyone, let’s get ready for our run,” Scott announces in his strong alpha voice. 

Derek hasn’t told the group about his eyes yet. He had been waiting to hear back from Deaton, but there still hasn’t been a word from the vet. Hopefully he can get by unnoticed. He’s hoping the betas will be too distracted looking up to their alpha for help finding their anchor to realize. 

“Meanwhile us humans will just be here, you know,” Stiles waves his hands around, “Doing human things.”

Malia shakes her head fondly and grabs Stiles by the waist, pulling him closer and stealing a kiss. She pushes away before he can even react and shifts into a coyote. Well, that’s something everyone forgot to mention. 

Scott shifts and the rest of his betas follow suit: Isaac, Liam, Jackson, Ethan, and Aiden. Jordan shifts too, but he’s no werewolf. His eyes glow gold, fire spreading throughout his skin.

“Holy shit. You’re a hellhound?” Derek can’t help but ask. He’s always heard about hellhounds, but never got to see one in person.

Jordan nods. “Yeah. I’m still learning my abilities. It’s all rather new,” he explains.

Derek has been so distracted watching everyone else shift that he doesn’t realize he’s the only one left who hasn’t transformed. Now all eyes are on him. So much for trying to go unnoticed. 

“So this morning I woke up and my eyes were a different color,” Derek begins to explain. Before anyone can ask what he’s talking about, he flashes his eyes and he hears a round of gasps. 

“You’re an alpha?” Stiles asks. 

Derek, rubs the top of his head. “I guess? Deaton is trying to help me figure out what’s going on.”

The group stares at him, their own level of shock showing on their faces. Scott’s eyebrows are pinched together, his eyes glaring at Derek’s direction and fists clenched tight. He’s not sure if it’s the full moon causing this reaction from him or if he really has a problem with the possibility of Derek being alpha again.

Derek clears his throat, “So anyway,” he says, giving into the pull of the shift. He can feel his bones cracking and adjusting, but something is different. His shift is taking longer than normal. Derek lands on all fours with a grunt. When he looks down he doesn’t see his hands, but a set of paws and black fur. Derek growls, looking around at everyone. 

“Holy shit!” Derek thinks it’s Stiles who shouts that, but he’s too stunned to tell.

The pack’s stares and the scent of their wonder and curiosity gets to become too much for Derek. He lets out a howl, setting off toward the preserve. He doesn’t want questions he doesn’t have the answers to right now. He’d rather run. He’s always been good at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work and school have been kicking my ass but here is the next chapter. I have decided to do this fic for NaNoWriMo so wish me luck!

Being a wolf is more liberating than Derek has ever felt in his entire life. His senses are in overdrive. An explosion of sounds invade his ears, more intense than he’s ever heard it. He nearly chokes on the different combinations of smells that overtake his nostrils. 

Derek is in his full alpha form, as his mother used to call it. It’s what born werewolves are capable of when the alpha power gets passed down to them once their alpha dies. It’s not possible to transform through any other means, which is why Peter couldn’t do it and neither could he. Although Peter did become a sort of creature that resembled a wolf, it wasn’t an actual wolf. The form he took reflected the rage inside of him. It’s what turned him into the unstable person he became after the fire. 

The pounding of his paws against the ground is loud in Derek’s ears like the steady beat of a drum. He can hear the rest of the pack not far behind. It’s tempting to just run back to the loft because he knows they’ll want answers. Derek wants them too. 

Eventually Scott catches up to him. Derek glances at him and the alpha just nods in his direction but doesn’t say or do anything else. They run together, side by side, the glowing full moon ahead of them and their pack behind them. 

Derek had missed this. Running as part of a pack in Beacon Hills. His family used to always make an event out of it. They were a big family and Talia always wanted to make it fun for the kids since they struggled the most on a full moon. The adults would hide things throughout the preserve for the younger ones to find during their run. Derek loved it when he was little and he later enjoyed watching his cousins eagerly search for their prizes. 

A gust of cold wind brings him back to the present. They’re heading back to Scott’s house now, the night winding down and dawn starting to make itself known. Derek and Scott are the last ones to arrive, the pack staring at them expectantly. 

Deaton is here, next to Stiles both with matching concerned faces. He shifts back and throws his clothes back on, turning to Deaton.

“I assume your visit means you’ve got news for me?” He lifts an eyebrow at the vet. 

Stiles and Deaton glance at each other before looking back at Derek. 

“Let’s sit down,” Deaton says, gesturing toward the picnic table. 

Derek follows them. Scott tells his pack to go home before joining them as well. Stiles sticks around, taking a seat at the picnic table like he’s daring anyone to tell him to leave. Derek huffs and looks away, hiding a smile. Stiles has always felt the need to stick his nose into other people’s business. It’s nice to see that that, at least, hasn’t changed. 

“Stiles called me to inform me what happened when you shifted. I came as soon as I heard.”

“So do you know what’s going on? Why am I an alpha if it hasn’t been passed down to me?”

Deaton seems to hesitate for a moment. “Actually, it has been.”

“What do you mean?” Scott inquires.

The vet folds his hands on top of the table. “When you became alpha last year, it was because you took the power from Peter. If none of that had happened, it would have been passed down to you eventually if Laura hadn’t been killed.”

“I still don’t understand why it’s happening now, though,” Derek grunts in frustration.

“You’re the only Hale in Beacon Hills, Derek. This town has been Hale territory for centuries. After you gave up your alpha power to save Cora, you left town. My guess is that if you would have stuck around, this would have happened a lot sooner,” Deaton explains.

“So because Derek is the only Hale in Beacon Hills the alpha gene or whatever has been passed down to him?” Stiles tries to clarify.

“Exactly. Scott is alpha, yes, but he’s not a born werewolf and he’s not a Hale. As long as there are Hales alive in Beacon Hills, one of them will become alpha.”

It becomes eerily silent, thoughts racing through Derek’s mind. He knows everyone else is waiting for him to react or say something. But he has no words.

Derek stands abruptly, pushing himself off the table. “I’ve gotta go.”

No one tries to stop him and for that he’s grateful. His lungs fill with air when he gets into the Camaro, like he’s breathing for the first time all day. Derek doesn’t want to think, so he turns on the ignition and drives home. Right now all he wants is to sleep. He’ll worry about everything else whenever he wakes up.

Unfortunately, Derek doesn’t get to sleep in like he’d been hoping to. There’s banging on his door that startles him awake. He groans, reaching for the tank top and shorts that he’d thrown off haphazardly last night. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he trudges toward the door, not really up for visitors at this time. It’s probably Scott checking in with him.

Honey eyes meet his own, making Derek pause. Stiles Stilinski is not who he was expecting on the other side of the door. 

“Um, hey,” Stiles murmurs, waving awkwardly, his other hand in his pocket. 

Now that it’s just him, Derek’s gaze trails over him. He’s gotten taller, his hair’s grown and his shoulders have broadened. Derek’s not sure if Stiles has been working out, or if he’s just grown and his clothes fit him tighter. Either way, he looks good.

Stiles clears his throat, making Derek jump into action and move aside to let him in. Last year Derek and Stiles became sort of friends. He was there for him in the aftermath of Boyd’s death. Derek can still feel the warmth of Stiles’ comforting hand on his shoulder as he cried for his fallen beta. 

When Jennifer seduced Derek, Stiles was there to tell him the truth. He’s the one that came back for Derek when Jennifer left him for dead in the elevator at the hospital. Derek has come to care for Stiles. It’s something he doesn’t really let himself think about - and he didn’t have to in Bolivia. Now that he’s standing in front of Derek it’s getting harder to avoid. He can’t help taking a deep inhale. Stiles smells nervous.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek asks unable to keep the surprise from his tone.

Stiles is exploring the loft, his eyes roaming the space as if trying to see if Derek moved anything around. He turns back to meet his eyes and shrugs. 

“I came to see how you were doing. Last night felt like a lot, so I can only imagine how you feel.”

Derek stares at Stiles. He looks genuinely concerned and there’s no trace of a lie in his heartbeat. They may be friends now, but are they the type that confide in each other? Derek doesn’t even know what he thinks to be honest, but maybe Stiles can help him figure it out. He’s good at that.

“Would you like some coffee?” Derek offers.

“Please,” Stiles groans. 

Derek shakes his head fondly as he heads to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. 

“Are you hungry? I have cereal, or I can make us some omelets?” Derek looks over his shoulder at Stiles. He’s made himself comfortable on one of the kitchen stools. 

Stiles taps his hands on the countertop and hums. “Well if you’re going to offer to cook I’d be an idiot to not go with that option,” he says.

Derek rolls his eyes and reaches for the carton of eggs, shredded cheese and mushrooms. He gets lost in the preparation, trying to gather his thoughts of how to even begin to explain to Stiles what’s going on in his head. 

Stiles grabs mugs from the cupboard unprompted and begins to fill them with fresh coffee. The smell makes Derek’s mouth water. He gratefully accepts his mug when Stiles offers it to him while he’s flipping the eggs. 

Once they’re settled with their food and drinks, Stiles tears into his plate like a starved man. Derek looks at him, wondering if he’s going to try to fit the entire omelet in his mouth. Stiles freezes, eyes meeting his.

“What?” He asks, mouth full.

Derek chuckles. “Nothing. Just eat.”

It’s quiet except for the sound of them forking their food. They’ve never eaten together alone like this and it feels oddly comfortable, like they’ve been doing it for years. 

Derek takes a sip of his coffee before taking a deep breath.

“My mother was a wolf when she was alpha,” Derek begins. 

At this, Stiles drops his fork, clinking against the plate. His face is attentive. 

“When she died, Laura became alpha and shifted into wolf form. It’s something that was always expected of her. My mom was training her. Laura would follow my mom around, sort of like an intern, learning the ropes of what being alpha of a pack entails. It’s what happens, to prepare the pack in case the alpha dies so they won’t be left to fend for themselves.

“We obviously weren’t expecting Laura to become alpha so young, but she was prepared. She was such a natural,” Derek shakes his head at the memory with a smile on his face. “She was good.”

Derek takes another sip of coffee. His throat is becoming too dry talking about his family. 

“I became alpha because I killed Peter. It wasn’t something I was anticipating. I know Scott wanted to kill him for the possibility of a cure, but I couldn’t let him carry that burden. So, I made the decision in a split second,” he explains while moving his food around his plate with the fork. For some reason he can’t look at Stiles when he talks about killing Peter. 

“There was no amount of training that I think would have prepared me for that responsibility. So, I played it by ear. I figured the more people I got into my pack the stronger we’d become. I could rebuild the Hale pack, make us at least half as good as we used to be. It’s stupid now that I look back, but I just wanted a pack again.”

“It’s not stupid at all, Derek. You did what you thought you had to do,” Stiles tries to assure him.

Derek stares down at his hands. “I fucked it up so bad. Two of my betas were killed because of me. I made Isaac think I didn’t want him in my pack in order to keep him safe. I just... I can’t do that again. There’s no way I’ll survive the guilt that will haunt me.”

He feels a warm hand on his and when Derek looks up Stiles is already staring, his eyes sincere and so warm. “You were thrown into circumstances you couldn’t control and it’s not your fault, you hear me? If Boyd and Erica were alive they’d agree with me. I know that you’ll be a better alpha this time around because you recognize that you made mistakes and you’re going to do it differently this time.”

Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand back. “I’m not so sure, but I really have no other choice, do I? I’m alpha again and I can’t run away from that.”

“No you can’t. But you also have a pack that’s going to stand behind you this time around,” Stiles tells him.

A smile forms on Derek’s lips. “You say that like you’re the alpha of your pack.”

“Psh,” Stiles waves him off. “Scott will agree with me if he knows what’s good for him.”

They laugh and finish the rest of their food. Derek feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders after sharing his thoughts with Stiles. He still doesn’t feel equipped for the responsibilities that await him, but he knows he has people he can count on.

“Sorry for unloading all my stuff on you,” Derek says as he stands to clean up.

Stiles slaps his hand and takes the plates. “You cooked, I clean. Sit,” he orders pointing to the stool. Derek raises his hands in surrender, doing as he’s told. 

“No need to apologize, okay? It’s what friends do,” he says while washing the dishes.

Hearing from Stiles that they’re friends makes something in Derek’s stomach flutter. 

“So you got any plans for today?” Stiles asks, drying his hands on a towel. 

Derek shrugs. “Not really. How about you? Any plans with Malia?” he doesn’t know why he brings her up, it just slips out of his mouth. 

Stiles’ smile fades and now Derek feels like a dick. “Uh, no,” he says, scratching the back of his head. “Malia and I sort of broke up last night. Or more like this morning,” he shrugs.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks. He suddenly feels protective of Stiles, hoping Malia didn’t break his heart.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he waves him off. “I ended things because, you know. We’re out of high school now and Malia is going to Florida for college in September. I’m staying here to finish my gen eds at community college before going to Stanford in the spring. It wouldn’t last.”

“Wait, did you already start community college?”

Stiles’ cheeks pinken up. “Sort of. I’ve been taking classes since the start of senior year. An accelerated program at BHCC since my grades are so good. Not as good as Lydia’s but that woman is a genius.”

“You actually want to stay here instead of getting out of here in the fall?”

“I mean, yeah. Sorta. My dad is here and I’m not ready to leave him just yet. This way I’m sort of easing into the college experience.”

Derek nods in understanding.

“Do you mind if I stick around and hang out for a bit?” Stiles asks, voice suddenly shy. Stiles fidgets, his eyes not meeting Derek’s as if he’s scared Derek will reject him. Derek has never seen this side of him.

“Sure. But this time you’re cooking lunch.”

Stiles laughs, his grin reaching his eyes. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. They're great motivation to keep writing :)


End file.
